El regalo
by damadevirgo666
Summary: Aioria invita a todos los caballeros de oro a su fiesta de cumpleaños pero cuando habla con Shaka ambos tienen una fuerte discusión. Con la ayuda de sus compañeros Aioria se llevará una gran sorpresa y un regalo inesperado.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Shaka, el caballero de la sexta casa, se encontraba meditando en ella esperando la llegada de sus dos mejores discípulos. Los muchachos se presentaron a la hora concertada para recibir una lección en telequinesis y los tres bajaron hacia la casa de Aries porque como medida de seguridad, el día anterior Shaka había pedido a Mu que lo ayudara con los muchachos. La lección transcurrió sin percances y después de dar las gracias a Mu por su asistencia los tres Virgos bajaron al Coliseo para que los chicos compitieran con los otros caballeros de plata y bronce.  
>Shaka se sentó en un rincón algo apartado pero poco tiempo después el caballero de Leo se acercó a hablar con él:<p>

—Buenos días, Shaka. Perdóname por interrumpirte, pero quería saber si vas a venir a la fiesta que he organizado para dentro de dos semanas.  
>—Buenos días, Aioria. Lo siento, pero no creo que sea una buena idea.<br>—Pero, ¿por qué no?, ¿vas a estar fuera del Santuario?  
>—No, amigo mío, por lo general no me siento cómodo en las fiestas.<br>—Estas haciéndote viejo antes de tiempo, chico —le comentó a modo de broma.

A Shaka no le hizo mucha gracia aquel comentario puesto que ya había oído esas y otras palabras similares infinidad de veces por boca tanto de Aioria como de otros caballeros con respecto a otros temas y por eso su rostro reflejaba un cierto enojo, que incrementó debido a que Aioria no quería darse por vencido y seguía intentando persuadirle como fuera.  
>—¿Acaso no crees que pasarás un buen rato? <em>—<em>preguntó con un pequeño mohín de fastidio en su cara  
>—No se trata de eso, pero me acuerdo perfectamente de la última vez que salimos con Milo y Máscara de la Muerte a Atenas<em>— <em>Shaka pausó por un momento y añadió más ácidamente—. Todavía me duelen los oídos a causa del broncazo que Shion nos echó.

Shaka se estaba refiriendo a un incidente que ocurrió en noviembre cuando los cuatro caballeros obtuvieron unos días de permiso para celebrar el cumpleaños de Milo en Atenas. Antes de salir Shion les advirtió que debían mantener la discreción en todo momento y que no debían usar sus poderes a no ser que se tratara de un caso de extrema urgencia.

Al principio todo fue de perlas. El viaje a Atenas transcurrió sin problemas de ninguna clase y tuvieron la suerte de que la reencarnación de su diosa pusiera a su disposición un avión privado, un piso bastante espacioso en el centro de la ciudad y un chófer que se encargaría de llevarles a donde quisieran mientras estuvieran en la capital.  
>Los chicos salieron a cenar a un conocido restaurante y tras haberse puesto las botas, pues la comida que servían normalmente en aquel local era absolutamente deliciosa, Afrodita propuso que se fueran de marcha a una discoteca de moda. Shaka estuvo a punto de objetar pero a Milo le pareció una idea excelente y como era su cumpleaños, a regañadientes el rubio se dejó persuadir por sus colegas y accedió a acompañarlos.<p>

Los cuatro chicos se fueron a la barra y pidieron una ronda de bebidas que pagó Milo. Aioria encontró una mesa lo suficientemente grande que no estaba usando nadie más en un rincón discreto del local; se sentaron y esperaron pacientemente a que les sirvieran. Como el camarero estaba tardando un poco en llegar con su pedido, Afrodita se disculpó con los otros tres y les dijo que se tenía que ausentar un momento para "empolvarse la nariz". El caballero de Piscis se levantó y se metió en el lavabo de caballeros.  
>Entonces fue cuando comenzó todo el embrollo que les acarreó una fuerte reprimenda por parte del Gran Patriarca.<p>

Un hombre de unos treinta años que estaba bastante ebrio entró en el lavabo un par de minutos después de Afrodita y le sorprendió muchísimo el ver a una chica. El tipo creyó que todos sus cumpleaños, Navidades y Reyes le habían venido de golpe pues le pareció bellisíma y decidió lanzarse a conquistar a aquel bomboncito. El pobre desgraciado no sabía que en realidad aquella chica era un hombre tan hecho y derecho como él. Es más, iba en tal estado que ni tan siquiera se molesto en oír la modulación de su voz, ya que aunque Afrodita no tenía un vozarrón de machote como Aldebarán, su voz tenía un tono bastante más grave que el la de una mujer.

El sueco le dijo al tipo que hiciera el favor de dejarle en paz puesto que no estaba interesado. Su expresión denotaba molestia puesto que el borrachín estaba tratando de sobarle el trasero e hizo caso omiso a la terminación masculina del adjetivo. De hecho, el tipo le dijo una idiotez del estilo "¿qué hace una chica como tú en un sitio como éste?"; el pisciniano se giró bruscamente hasta encararse a aquel hombre y le llevó la mano a su entrepierna, diciéndole que de chica tenía muy poca cosa.

El borracho se llevó el mayor shock de su vida y al ver como Afrodita se partía de risa, se encolerizó y empezó a gritarle que era un media nena y un pervertido. Afrodita ignoró sus palabras y siguió riéndose mientras le daba la espalda para salir. El tipo, cuyos gritos anteriores atrajeron a sus cuatro amigotes que obviamente no sabían con quien se las estaban viendo, de lo contrario lo ocurrido a continuación no habría pasado.

—En vez de ignorarlos, los tres usasteis vuestros poderes contra aquel grupo de gamberros a pesar de que antes de irnos Shion específicamente nos advirtió que fuéramos discretos —le dijo Shaka a modo de reproche.

A Aioria no le hizo ninguna gracia que el virginiano sacara aquel antiguo tema a relucir pues la verdad era que él también se sentía algo avergonzado por su parte en el incidente pero le pareció algo injusto que Shaka hablara de una forma tan santimoniosa y por eso, ambos caballeros pasaron bastante rato discutiendo. Finalmente, Shaka se enfadó lo suficiente como para advertirle en un tono amenazante que lo dejara en paz. Aquella tonta discusión le había crispado los nervios y se marchó súbitamente hacia la sexta casa dejando a Aioria con la palabra en la boca.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2.

Shaka estaba de tan mal humor después de aquel incidente y el recordar aquella nochecita en Atenas, que ni se molestó en tratar de canalizar aquella energía negativa y disiparla con su técnica de la Capitulación de los Demonios. Se fue a dar una vuelta por los alrededores del Santuario para calmarse ya que se sentía algo oprimido en su casa y algo más tarde, se dirigió a las duchas del Coliseo.  
>Al llegar sacó unas toallas y una muda de ropa limpia de su taquilla y lo puso todo en un montoncito ordenado en una banqueta. Tomó una botella de champú y una pastilla de jabón que colocó en un estante pequeño al lado de la puerta de la ducha. Se desnudó y por último, se metió en un cubículo individual cerrando la puerta tras de sí.<p>

Poco después llegó Aioria, que también estaba algo sobresaltado e iba murmurando en voz baja sobre la discusión que había tenido con Shaka. Iba tan distraído que al arrojar su ropa sucia por el suelo derribó la banqueta sobre la que reposaban las toallas de Shaka, que fueron a parar al suelo.

_¡Mierda!_ fue lo primero que pensó al ver aquel pequeño desastre.

—Aioria, ¿no podrías andarte con un poquito más de cuidado? —preguntó Shaka en un tonillo algo sarcástico al oír el ruido antes de que Aioria tuviera oportunidad de poder disculparse.  
>—No te enfades, hombre, puedes usar las mías —dijo algo avergonzado mientras las sacaba de su taquilla.<br>—Muy amable... —respondió sin tan siquiera mirarlas.  
>—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa ahora?<br>—¿En serio quieres que te lo explique, leoncito? —le interrumpió el hindú bruscamente.

Aquella pregunta tan ácida hizo que Aioria se enojara ya que se encontraba muy dolido por la negativa anterior del sexto caballero y se sentía herido en su orgullo con las que le parecieron unas palabras muy crueles.  
>—¡Ya estamos! Mira, Don Perfecto, perdona que te haya tirado las toallas por el suelo, pero tampoco hace falta que te des los aires de superioridad de siempre.<br>—No sólo se trata de las toallas. Además eres insolente, descuidado e irresponsable.  
><em>—<em>¡Esta sí que es buena! —le espetó Aioria tratando de pensar en algún detalle y pagarle con la misma moneda_—. _Por cierto, rubio, ¿las duchas colectivas no son lo suficientemente buenas para ti? —le dijo al verlo dentro de aquel cubículo y dejó que transcurriera una corta pausa_— _¿o es que tienes algo de que avergonzarte?  
>—Y para no perder la costumbre, eres un impertinente<em>— <em>le dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par pues ya había terminado de ducharse y quería vestirse cuanto antes pues el cariz que estaba tomando aquella conversación no conduciría a nada bueno, por lo tanto, optó por una retirada lo más honorable posible.

Ambos caballeros vestían únicamente la ropa con la que vinieron al mundo y aquella era la primera vez desde que eran niños que ambos se veían uno a otro en toda su gloria.  
>—Así que crees que soy un impertinente, ¿eh?<p>

Antes de que Shaka pudiera responder o reaccionar, Aioria se lanzó sobre él haciendo algo totalmente inesperado; con una mano lo agarró firmemente de la cintura atrayéndolo a la suya y al acercar su rostro al del rubio plantó un beso en los labios del sexto caballero.  
>Shaka había esperado otro tipo de ataque y aprovechando el elemento sorpresa, Aioria siguió besándolo hasta que le introdujo la lengua. El caballero de Virgo reaccionó también inesperadamente pues correspondió al beso del leonino, ya que algo le impedía el pensar con claridad.<br>Aioria acariciaba los largos y húmedos cabellos rubios con su mano libre, subiéndola y bajándola por su espalda y lo acercó hacia él, haciendo que ambos cuerpos estuvieran en contacto total. Ese movimiento hizo que Shaka se sobresaltara de tal manera que rompió aquel abrazo bruscamente, apartándose de inmediato del griego.

_—¿_Cómo te atreves? —le preguntó mientras se vestía rápidamente.  
><em>—<em>Perdona, pero me diste la impresión de que... —le respondió confundido.  
><em>—<em>¿Sólo porque por un momento me pillaste desprevenido? —interrumpió Shaka sintiéndose profundamente humillado.  
>—¡Nadie te ha insultado!. Es más, creo que te gustó el beso... —murmuró entre dientes.<br>—¡En tus sueños!...  
><em>—¿<em>No me dijiste antes que era un impertinente?, pues ahora tienes buenos motivos para hacerlo.  
>—Aioria, apartate de mí ahora mismo —le dijo en un tono perfectamente neutral pero dirigiéndole una mirada tan fría como un glacial.<br>—O si no, ¿qué? .

Esta vez fue el quinto caballero el que se llevó una gran sorpresa, Shaka estaba tan furioso que le dio un enorme empujón antes de comenzar a levantar el brazo para soltarle una bofetada. Sin embargo, se lo pensó mejor y paró casi en estado de shock al notar lo que había estado a punto de hacer.  
>—Como te me vuelvas a acercar, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte.<p>

Shaka salió a medio vestir hacia su casa lo más rápido que pudo puesto que no pensaba en satisfacer la curiosidad del grupito de caballeros que habían oído el altercado y que seguramente no perderían tiempo en informar a Shion. Aioria se quedó anonadado ya que nunca había visto a Shaka de tal manera. Aquello suponía un problema bastante grave puesto que su vecino nunca olvidaba una ofensa y a decir verdad, Aioria no había tenido intenciones de enemistarse con él. Rápidamente se puso una toalla a la cintura y se fue en pos suyo.  
>—¡Shaka!, ¡Espera por favor!.<p>

El caballero de Virgo ni siquiera se giró y para entonces ya habían entrado en el recinto algunos de los otros caballeros de oro que habían visto, al menos en parte, la escena final que aquellos dos habían causado. Al ver que habría sido inútil el seguir a Shaka, el leonino se fue a duchar sin responder a ninguna pregunta, con lágrimas de rabia y frustración mezclándose con el agua de la ducha.  
>Los otros caballeros se quedaron muy asombrados con el comportamiento de aquellos dos porque Aioria parecía muy distraído, pero a los que se atrevieron a preguntarle algo acerca de lo ocurrido, les contestó de manera muy brusca en un tono que no daba lugar a dudas que quería que lo dejaran en paz.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Shaka tenía muy preocupados a sus dos alumnos, quienes finalmente decidieron tomar cartas en el asunto. Agora y Shiva aprovecharon la oportunidad que se les presentó cuando su maestro les envió a dar un mensaje al caballero de Aries. Tras los saludos protocolarios ambos esperaron por unos momentos a que el caballero de oro respondiera.

_—_Decid a Shaka que acepto su invitación gustosamente pero ¿por qué no ha venido él en persona?

Ambos se miraron dudando unos instantes hasta que al fin Agora se armó de valor y le contó que Shaka se había estado comportando de una forma muy extraña últimamente. Estaban muy preocupados pues desconocían la causa exacta aunque sospechaban que era algo en conexión con el caballero de Leo, pero cada vez que intentaban abordar el tema, Shaka les ignoraba o les reprendía por descuidar sus tareas. Mu se quedó pensativo durante unos instantes.  
>—Ya veo, y ¿qué queréis que haga?<br>_—_Mu, usted es uno de sus mejores amigos, _¿_no podría hablar con él?.  
><em>—<em>Está bien, chicos _—_respondió el amable caballero al notar que la preocupación de los chicos era genuina_—_. Iré a verle pero no os prometo nada.

Los muchachos agradecieron el que les diera algo de su valioso tiempo y regresaron a toda prisa a la sexta casa pues no deseaban arriesgarse a recibir otra reprimenda. A la mañana siguiente ambos fueron informados de que Aldebarán de Tauro necesitaba ayuda para su próxima misión y debían asistirle. Shaka accedió a que se fueran porque quería estar solo.

Generalmente Mu ni se entrometía ni le gustaba que lo involucraran en asuntos privados ajenos pero debido a lo que los dos caballeros de plata le contaron, Mu no pegó un ojo en toda la noche porque un pensamiento le rondaba constantemente por la cabeza y la conversación con ellos confirmó lo que llevaba sospechando desde hacía algún tiempo y por eso decidió enviar a Kiki a la quinta casa con un mensaje.

Aioria se presentó en la casa de Aries a la hora acordada y el caballero guardián le invitó a pasar tras saludarse. Ambos intercambiaron banalidades por algunos minutos hasta que Aioria decidió ir a la directa y averiguar qué quería decirle su companero.  
><em>—<em>Kiki dijo que querías verme.  
><em>—<em>Así es, Aioria. Dime, ¿por qué piensas cancelar la fiesta?  
><em>—<em>Ya no tengo ganas de celebrar nada —Aioria dijo bastante entristecido.  
><em>—<em>¿Por qué?, ¿tiene algo que ver con Shaka?

Aioria se quedó muy sorprendido al oír aquella pregunta tan directa. Mu vio claramente en sus ojos cual era el verdadero motivo por el que el griego se encontraba tan triste: Aioria amaba a Shaka y tenía miedo que su ultima discusion hubiera dado el carpetazo final a cualquier oportunidad que tuviera para manifestarle sus sentimientos.  
>Mu se mantuvo en respetuoso silencio hasta que le pareció oportuno hablar. Aseguró a Aioria que si había algo que deseara contarle, que lo hiciera con plena confianza ya que sabía guardar un secreto. Aioria se sintió un tanto abrumado pues no sabía por donde empezar ni como expresar exactamente lo que quería decir porque se lo impedía el orgullo típico de los nativos de su signo. No obstante, al ver que Mu no le presionaba y al saber que el ariano era una persona amable y que su preocupación por él era verdadera, comenzó por hablarle de sus circunstancias familiares y de la pérdida de su hermano mayor.<br>—Cuando murió perdí a quien mas quería en este mundo y me sentí más solo que nunca...  
>—Aioros te quería mucho y estaba muy orgulloso de ti.<p>

Aioria también le contó que desde la primera vez que vio a Shaka el corazón le dio un vuelco. No se podía creer que un muchachito tan joven ya hubiera obtenido una armadura de oro, así que él no quería ser menos. Su mayor orgullo vino el día en el que la armadura de Leo le fue otorgada aunque ese fuera un triunfo agridulce puesto que Aioros había muerto en trágicas circunstancias.  
>Consequentemente, al perder a la persona que se encargaba de disciplinarlo y de mantenerlo por el buen camino se volvió mucho más impetuoso, lo cual a veces acarreaba problemas y de hecho, la escena de la ducha no era la primera vez que había tenido un altercado con el caballero de Virgo.<p>

—Lo amo, Mu, pero Shaka siempre parece tan indiferente a todo y tal vez me equivoque pero... creo que él también siente algo por mí.

Mu se quedó pensando durante unos instantes.  
>—¿Por qué no se lo dices en persona?<br>_—_No quiere verme y la verdad es que tengo miedo que me rechace o peor todavía, que se burle de mí.  
><em>—¿<em>Lo has intentado?  
><em>—<em>Varias veces, pero nunca responde a la puerta, no ha contestado a ninguna de las notas que le he dejado y parece haber una barrera invisible entre su casa y la mía. Cada vez que he intentado cruzar siempre acabo en la de Libra. Shaka puede ser muy rencoroso a veces y desde lo que pasó el otro día me debe odiar a muerte.  
><em>—<em>No creo que sea para tanto. Aioria, no te prometo nada, pero no canceles tu fiesta, iré a hablar con él.  
><em>—<em>¿De verdad harías eso por mí?  
><em>—<em>Pues claro, para eso están los amigos.

Aioria le dio un gran abrazo y se marchó más contento y esperanzado hacia su casa.

El caballero de la sexta casa también recibió una visita del de la primera, con quien mantuvo una larga conversación en la que acabaron abordando el tema de la discusión en la ducha. Mu se dio cuenta que Shaka todavía le estaba dando vueltas al asunto a pesar de que su rostro mantuviera una apariencia serena, por lo que Mu dedujo que debía andarse con pies de plomo pues con él no podía proceder de la misma forma que con Aioria. Tras hablar largo y tendido, Mu se tuvo que marchar sin recibir una respuesta directa a una sugerencia pero por lo menos le quedaba la esperanza de que su visita daría algo que pensar al hindú.  
>No se equivoco el ariano, su visita se convirtió en el factor determinante en la decisión que tomó con respecto a los pensamientos que rondaban en la cabeza del sexto caballero desde el día del altercado con el de la quinta.<p>

Desgraciadamente, poco después sus planes se alteraron debido a que el Patriarca solicitaba su presencia para encomendarle un importante encargo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Aioria celebró su fiesta en la quinta casa, a la que asistieron la mayoría de los caballeros que habitaban en el Santuario y sus cercanías. Aunque faltaba Shaka, el griego recibió un regalo de su parte, que le fue entregado por sus dos alumnos aquella noche un poco antes de la fiesta junto con una nota. Aioria se llevó una enorme sorpresa al abrir el sobre y la breve misiva, que leía así:

_Aioria:_  
><em><br>Perdóname por no asistir a tu fiesta pero como ya sabes he tenido que partir para China urgentemente. Cuando vuelva me gustaría verte para decirte algo de lo que sólo puedo hablarte en persona._  
><em>Espero que disfrutes mucho de tu día.<br>_  
><em>Con mis mejores deseos de felicidad.<em>

_SHAKA._

Aioria la leyó varias veces sin poder dar crédito a sus ojos ya que lo interpretó como un signo que Shaka no le guardaba rencor alguno.

Del paquetito que Agora y Shiva le presentaron el leonino extrajo una hermosa talla de madera hecha a mano. La figura representaba a un león sentado sobre una flor de loto con una inscripción escrita en sánscrito alrededor de su base. Los otros caballeros que la vieron comentaron en lo bella que era y en la atención al detalle que el tallador había prestado al crearla. Incluso el Gran Patriarca no pudo ocultar una pequeña sonrisa al ver la talla e interpretar su simbolismo pero como muestra de su discreción, no hizo comentario alguno al respecto a ninguno de los presentes.

Todos se divirtieron muchísimo durante la celebración y mantuvieron ocupado al anfitrión con conversaciones y pequeñas bromas, con lo que consiguieron que Aioria tambien disfrutara y no pensara excesivamente en Shaka. Cuando se retiraron a sus respectivas casas ya era muy tarde.  
>Aioria se sentía muy agotado pero no lograba dormirse, así que se echó sobre su cama sin desvestirse, sosteniendo la excelente talla de madera entre sus manos. La estatuilla era verdaderamente exquisita hasta en el más mínimo detalle.<br>Aioria se encontraba intrigado por el significado de la inscripción ya que los muchachos se marcharon a la casa de Virgo nada más entregarla y sin dar explicación alguna, así que no tuvo oportunidad de pedirles que le tradujeran aquellas palabras, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro porque eso le daría una excusa perfecta para poder hablar a solas con su maestro.

Tras un largo rato pudo por fin cerrar sus ojos y conciliar el sueño.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Una mañana de mediados de septiembre, en el aeropuerto de Atenas un avión procedente de Delhi aterrizó y de entre sus pasajeros surgió un joven de ojos azules y largos cabellos rubios que tanto en el viaje de ida como en el de vuelta había llevado ropa normal para no llamar la atención de los demás pasajeros ni del personal del aeropuerto.  
>Nada más recoger su equipaje se dirigió a otra zona del aeropuerto donde lo esperaba un pequeño avión privado que lo llevaría a la región donde estaba situado el Santuario de Atena.<p>

Cuando aterrizó en Rodorio ya venía ataviado con una larga túnica hindú, listo para emprender el corto trayecto que lo separaba del recinto sagrado. Los caballeros que estaban de guardia en las puertas del Santuario lo saludaron y el rubio comenzó el ascenso hacia su casa para poder descansar de aquel largo viaje. Al día siguiente a primera hora tenía que ir la Colina de las Estrellas para presentar su informe al Gran Patriarca y necesitaba una buena cura de sueño.  
>Mu y Aldebarán le esperaban en la segunda casa y ambos le invitaron a tomar el té, invitación que Shaka aceptó gustosamente a pesar de que hubiera preferido ir directamente a la suya. El virginiano les dio las últimas noticias sobre Dohko y también les habló sobre su breve estancia en su país de nacimiento, donde, durante unos días, visitó el templo a las orillas del Ganges en el que pasó su infancia.<br>Mientras hablaban llegó un mensajero de parte del caballero de Acuario avisando que Shaka debía presentarse en su casa inmediatamente.

_—_¡Vaya!, hoy soy muy popular _—_dijo Shaka mostrando una rara sonrisa.  
><em>—<em>¿No puede esperar Camus? _—_preguntó Mu dejando escapar un deje de preocupación en su voz_—_, el caballero de Virgo debe estar agotado tras un viaje tan largo.

El caballero de Acuario había dado instrucciones muy claras a aquel centinela y le había dicho que insistiera en que era muy urgente que el sexto caballero fuera a verlo en su casa. Shaka estaba un tanto extrañado pues normalmente tenía poco trato con Camus pero como no deseaba ponerse a discutir, pensó que lo mejor sería averiguar de que se trataba todo aquello a pesar de que se encontraba bastante cansado.  
>El joven rubio se disculpó a sus anfitriones y les dio las gracias por su amabilidad.<br>Mu y Aldebarán sonrieron y le dijeron que no se preocupara por nada y que ya hablarían con más tranquilidad en otra ocasión.  
>Una vez que se aseguró que su amigo se había marchado, Mu dijo:<br>_—_Kiki, Aldebarán, ¡no hay tiempo que perder!.

En la undécima casa se encontraban Milo, Shura y Camus que al igual que los otros dos querían saber sobre el caballero de Libra. Camus insistió en que Shaka se quedara a cenar con ellos mientras hablaban. Shaka no tenía ganas de comer, simplemente de darse un largo baño e irse a dormir y le pareció raro que el acuariano mostrara tanta insistencia con verle por lo que pareció una trivialidad pero como estaba tan cansado del viaje, no le dio más vueltas al asunto. Inmediatamente después de la cena, Milo pidió disculpas pues los caballeros de Cáncer y Piscis le pidieron que fuera a hablar con ellos en privado.

_—_Chicos, ¿está todo listo? _—_les preguntó una vez que estuvo fuera de vista y del alcance del oído de los otros.  
><em>—<em>Claro que sí, pero nos ha llevado una barbaridad de tiempo_—_ respondió el caballero de Cáncer.  
><em>—<em>¿Cómo así?  
><em>—<em>Porque no es fácil revertir el proceso, mi querido escorpión _—_respondió Afrodita con una sonrisa de satisfacción_—_ pero creo que valdrá la pena.  
><em>—<em>Eso espero, ya sabéis lo exigente y puntilloso que es _—_comentó Milo a sus compañeros.

El escorpión no fue el único en salir de la casa de Acuario, Camus también acabó marchándose pues Hyoga le estaba esperando en la de Géminis y tenía que revisar un trabajito que le había encargado.  
>Shaka se quedó sin poder bañarse y muy sorprendido por el comportamiento de sus compañeros ya que parecían llevarse algo entre manos. Aceptó la invitación de Shura para pasar la noche en la casa de Capricornio. Se encontraba tan cansado que el mero pensamiento de bajar las escalinatas hasta la suya propia le resultaba un esfuerzo demasiado grande.<p>

Su último pensamiento fue para Aioria hasta que finalmente cayó vencido por el sueño.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

A la mañana siguiente el sol bañaba el Santuario, el mar resplandecía en sus varios tonos azules y verdes; soplaba una ligera brisa que transportaba el perfume de las flores, árboles y demás plantas por toda la región. Lo único que se podía oír era el coro de los insectos y las aves que allí habitaban; aunque aquella apariencia de paz y tranquilidad era engañosa porque en este supuesto ambiente de calma había un elemento de excitación entre los caballeros de oro debido a que estaban preparando una tarea nada fácil: una sorpresa para Shaka.

El caballero de Virgo aún dormía, en parte debido al cansancio y en parte, gracias a un somnífero que habían puesto en su cena. Shura se había quedado al cargo de vigilarlo mientras los otros seguían con los preparativos.  
>Shaka se despertó al mediodía y nada más oírlo, Shura rápidamente envió a Kiki, que había estado escondido en su casa, para la de Mu.<p>

_—¿_Cómo estás hoy, dormilón?  
><em>—¿<em>Shura? _—_preguntó algo confundido por los efectos del somnífero_—,_ ¿no estábamos en la casa de Acuario?  
><em>—<em>¡Qué mala memoria tienes!_—_respondió parsimoniosamente_—._ Cenaste allí con Camus, Milo y conmigo. Después vinimos aquí porque los otros tuvieron que irse.  
>Shaka enarcó una ceja pues la explicación dada por su compañero de armas no le había acabado de convencer. Sentía que su garganta estaba algo seca y en su boca notaba un sabor extraño que no recordaba que se correspondiera con lo que había consumido, además de encontrarse algo mareado, aunque eso podría atribuirlo al no estar acostumbrado a hacer viajes en avión.<p>

_—_No te preocupes, hemos pasado la noche en habitaciones separadas _—_le comentó el español a modo de broma.  
><em>—<em>Es muy raro que ni tan siquiera recuerde el terminar de cenar en casa de Camus _—_Shaka se levantó de la cama y alargó su mano para recoger su ropa, que Shura había colocado sobre una mesita de noche_—_. Será mejor que me vista y vuelva a mi casa, mis alumnos estarán esperándome.

El español ya tenía un pretexto listo en caso de que Shaka tratara de marcharse pues debía dar a los otros algo de tiempo para terminar de preparar la sorpresa. Le sugirió que se quedara a desayunar añadiendo que le haría quedar como un mal anfitrión si permitía que se marchara de su casa con el estómago vacío, pero Shaka seguía empeñado en levantarse.  
><em>—<em>¡No discutas! _—_le interrumpió el capricorniano haciendo un gesto que parecía bastante malhumorado.

Shaka, a causa del ligero mareo que sentía no se veía con fuerzas de entablar una batalla verbal con Shura, así que le obedeció a regañadientes mientras desayunaba en silencio. Shura salió para darle un poco de intimidad al vestirse y, de paso, para enterarse de como iban los preparativos. Cuando regresó a la habitación donde estaba su "invitado", Shaka ya se había terminado de vestir y dejado los cubiertos sobre su plato, señalizando que había terminado su desayuno.  
>Shaka felicitó a su compañero pues le gustó mucho lo que le había preparado. El español ciertamente era muy mañoso en la cocina.<p>

_—_Deberías cuidarte más, a este paso te vas a quedar en los huesos con tanto ayuno_—_le comentó tratando de retrasar su partida.  
><em>—<em>No es para tanto, hombre _—_dijo Shaka riendo.

Mientras tanto llegó Aldebarán de Tauro a anunciarle que alguien le esperaba en las casas gemelas. El virginiano le recordó que tenía que asistir a una entrevista con el Gran Patriarca y que no podía retrasarse más, pero el taurino le informó que Shion había decidido posponerla hasta que se encontrara más recuperado de su largo viaje.  
>Shaka mostró una expresión de molestia al enarcar una ceja pues le pareció que los otros caballeros de oro se estaban comportando como si el hombre más cercano a los dioses fuera una criaturita débil e indefensa. Conservó su expresión serena normal pero su voz sonaba algo enojada y demandó saber quién le esperaba y por qué tanto misterio. Aldebarán no le contestó directamente, simplemente insistió en que lo acompañara y que no se preocupara por ningún otro detalle.<p>

El hindú, que no estaba de humor para juegos, le recordó que debía asearse y cambiarse de ropa.

_—_Lo siento, Shaka, pero tenemos que irnos inmediatamente.  
><em>—<em>¿Se puede saber que os traéis entre manos? _—_preguntó ya muy molesto.

Aldebarán simplemente le dijo que cumplía con órdenes del Patriarca y repitió que tenían que marcharse.  
><em>—<em>¿Queréis callaros los dos de una vez? _—_les interrumpió el caballero de Capricornio_—. _Nadie está tramando nada, Shaka.

El caballero de Virgo vio claramente que no iba a sacar nada en limpio cuestionando al brasileño y que para ahorrarse una buena jaqueca lo mejor sería no hacer más objeciones y marcharse a la tercera casa.

Saga había salido del Santuario en una misión secreta unos días antes pero había dejado su casa a la disposición de los otros. Aldebarán condujo a un sorprendido Shaka a un dormitorio donde podría refrescarse antes de ver a quien le esperaba. Mientras se arreglaba, Saga llegó al Santuario y gracias a un pasaje secreto llegó a la casa de Leo. El joven griego llevaba tan sólo unos minutos allí porque había estado de patrulla por los alrededores del Santuario y se llevó una enorme sorpresa al verlo. Sorpresa que fue en aumento cuando el geminiano le explicó que alguien le esperaba en la suya.

_—_¿Por qué no aquí? _—_preguntó algo sorprendido el caballero de Leo.

Saga no le respondió, simplemente se limitó a indicarle que le siguiera y el otro le miró extrañado sin entender muy bien el motivo de tanto misterio.

_—_¿Ahora mismo? Saga, voy hecho unos zorros... _—_creyendo que tal vez se trataría de Shion.  
><em>—<em>No importa, puedes cambiarte en mi casa.

Una vez en la casa de los gemelos, un muy confundido Aioria fue conducido a una estancia idéntica a la que Shaka había sido llevado. Algo más tarde ambos caballeros salieron vestidos con unos quitones de estilo dórico. El de Shaka era de un azul muy pálido casi blanco y el de Aioria era verde oscuro de un material de calidad excelente perfectamente amoldados a sus cuerpos.

El sexto caballero fue el primero en llegar al patio central donde convergían las casas gemelas y como estaba solo, se sentó a contemplar el bonito jardín de Saga. Unos minutos más tarde oyó pasos que se acercaban al lugar donde estaba. Se puso en pie y volvió su rostro hacia la figura que se acercaba sin necesidad de abrir los ojos para saber quien era.

_—_Aldebarán dijo que alguien me esperaba pero veo que eres tan impuntual como siempre _—_le comentó con una socarrona sonrisa pintada en su rostro.  
><em>—<em>¿Shaka?, ¡menuda sorpresa!. Saga fue quien vino a avisarme y por cierto, veo que no has perdido la costumbre de criticar —le respondió sonriendo también, alegrándose que el caballero al que tanto deseaba ver pareciera estar de buen humor.

Al oír las palabras de Aioria, Shaka lo miró un tanto extrañado pues creía que Saga aún estaba fuera del Santuario.

_—_Quizás haya sido su gemelo _—_concedió Aioria_—_. El caso es que uno de ellos vino a la mía cuando yo no había hecho más que llegar.

Shaka le explico rápidamente que desde el momento en el que llegó de su viaje a la India, sus compañeros se habían estado comportando de una forma un tanto extraña al poner numerosos impedimentos a la hora de regresar a la casa correspondiente a su signo. Aioria simplemente se limitó a mirarlo lo más inocentemente posible, pero aquella miradita no acababa de convencer al sexto guardián.

_—_Podrías haber venido directamente a la casa de Capricornio. No hacía falta que enviaras a Aldebarán.  
><em>—<em>¿De qué hablas?. Estuve fuera del Santuario unos días y acabo de regresar. Yo creí que habías enviado a Saga.  
><em>—<em>¡Qué va!. No he visto a Saga desde hace un par semanas antes de salir de viaje.

Ambos se rieron y Shaka por fin pudo confirmar sus sospechas: todo aquel tinglado había sido para organizarles una cita a ciegas. Normalmente no le habría hecho gracia alguna este tipo de situación, no obstante, se lo tomó con muy buen humor ya que no había sido la única víctima.  
>Aioria lo miraba deleitándose al verlo reír tan alegremente, motivo por el que se mostro un poco reticente a sacar a relucir el tema que le llevaba rondando por la cabeza durante las últimas semanas.<p>

_—_Shaka... tal vez este no sea el mejor momento... pero quería decirte que siento muchísimo la discusión en las duchas. Nunca quise insultarte.  
><em>—<em>Lo sé, Aioria y yo también te debo una disculpa _—_le contestó tras dejar escapar un pesado suspiro y antes de que el leonino le interrumpiera, Shaka posó un dedo sobre los labios de Aioria y siguió hablando_—_ en particular por haberme mostrado tan distante contigo y pasar tanto tiempo sin dirigirte la palabra. Nunca antes nadie se había comportado conmigo como hiciste y eso me confundió enormemente.  
><em>—<em>¿Y ahora? _—_preguntó Leo nerviosamente.  
><em>—<em>Ahora todo está claro como el agua.

Shaka tomó de nuevo la iniciativa al acercar su rostro al de Aioria y darle un suave beso en los labios. Aquel breve gesto le pilló totalmente desprevenido y los ojos verdes del leonino brillaban como dos soles debido a la intensa felicidad que sentía. Desgraciadamente tuvieron que pararse porque dos caballeros de plata se acercaron a ellos y les dijeron que debían ir a la casa de Libra. Los dos se rieron.  
><em>—<em>¡Casas musicales! _—_dijo un risueño Shaka.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

Después de tomar el té con Mu, Aldebarán y Dohko, que había venido especialmente a pasar unos días en el Santuario, Aioria y Shaka salieron y se dirigieron a un promontorio desde donde se podía ver el mar. Se sentaron cogidos de la mano en un elocuente silencio y se pusieron a observar la hermosa puesta de sol.  
>Los dos caballeros estaban un tanto nerviosos y ni uno ni otro se atrevían a hablar porque no querían romper la magia de aquel momento en el que ambos comprendieron que se amaban a pesar de sus diferencias.<p>

A medida que se hacía más oscuro tuvieron que moverse porque había comenzado a refrescar.  
>—Fue bonita la puesta de sol, ¿no?—comentó Aioria<br>—Preciosa, y me alegro de haberla podido ver contigo.  
>—No podría haberla compartirdo con nadie más.<br>—No deseo ser un aguafiestas, pero ¿no crees que deberíamos irnos? Ya empieza a hacer algo de frío...

Aioria asintió y le tomó de la mano. Bajaron el resto del camino en silencio y a medida que se acercaban a su casa, Shaka sentía que un extraño temblor se apoderaba de cada fibra de su cuerpo porque al llegar debería tomar una decisión que afectaría el resto de sus vidas.

Vieron que la entrada estaba engalanada con varios símbolos que representaban a las diferentes constelaciones, ambos estaban fascinados y entraron para presenciar una nueva sorpresa. Dentro del edificio había varias estatuillas de hielo hechas por Hyoga y Camus en forma de doncellas aladas, flores y varios animales de una belleza exquisita, que dejaron boquiabiertos a los dos jóvenes santos de oro.  
>Shaka, visiblemente emocionado, abrió los ojos y miró directamente a los verdes de Aioria. La ternura que vio en aquel fogoso hombre le armó de valor para pedirle que pasara la noche con él; al oír aquella propuesta Aioria abrió suyos como platos y le miró con un gesto de enorme sorpresa.<br>—¿En serio, Shaka?

Shaka hizo un gesto afirmativo a modo de respuesta. Aioria le tomó de la cintura y apoyándose en una columna comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente mientras se desnudaban.  
>—¿Vamos a mi habitación? —preguntó Shaka con la voz algo entrecortada y Aioria le contestó afirmativamente.<p>

Shaka guió al caballero de Leo a su dormitorio y una sorpresa aún mayor le hizo abrir los ojos de par en par. Aprovechando aquel momento Aioria encendió con sus cosmos las velas que había por toda la estancia. A su tenue luz notaron que encima de la cama doble había unas sábanas de seda de exquisita calidad y que estaban cubiertas de pétalos de rosas que desprendían un perfume maravilloso que impregnaba cada rincón. En la mesita de noche había unas pequeñas vasijas de cerámica llenas de aceite de almendras dulces y otros aceites esenciales de diferentes flores: rosas, lavandas, azahar y jazmín, o sea, de los cuatro perfumes nobles.  
>Los dos acabaron de desnudarse.<p>

Aioria pidió a Shaka que se tumbara de espaldas y el hindú accedió. Al griego le parecía estar viendo a un ángel con aquella piel tan blanca que contrastaba con la morena suya y que estaba echado sobre sábanas oscuras con parte de su larguísimo cabello cubriendo discretamente su zona más íntima.  
>Aioria no podía creer que por fin iba a convertir su más preciado sueño en realidad: el de tener a aquel remoto caballero a solas y por voluntad propia. La barrera invisible que los separaba por fin había desaparecido.<br>Sin embargo, a pesar de que su deseo por Shaka estaba a flor de piel, necesitaba contenerse pues no creía que a Shaka le fuera a hacer mucha gracia el irse con prisas y Aioria, además, quería tener la absoluta certeza de que los deseos de ambos coincidían.

Aioria recorría con numerosos besos y caricias toda la parte superior del cuerpo de su amante, que también intentaba corresponderle pero cuyos movimientos estaban algo limitados al estar debajo. A Shaka en ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza el encontrarse en una situación así y le resultaba casi increíble el reconciliar a un joven tan fogoso como el caballero de Leo con aquel tierno y considerado amante que hacía vibrar su cuerpo con aquellas maravillosas atenciones.

Poco después Aioria se vio debajo de Shaka, que le correspondía con numerosos besos y caricias. Cuando llegó a la cintura, Aioria llevó las manos a la cabeza de Shaka hundiendo los dedos en su cabellera rubia, que refulgía como los rayos del sol, y le daba pequeños empujoncitos para que siguiera.  
>Jadeante y sonriente, bastante antes de que llegara el momento en el que no podría contenerse, pidió a Shaka que se parara mientras volvía a besarle y a colocarse encima suyo. Esta vez fue el virginiano quien dio un gran suspiro al sentir como aquellos cálidos labios y húmeda lengua envolvían su zona íntima. El placer era tan intenso que Shaka intentó apartarse pero Aioria le sujetó y le susurró al oído:<br>—Shaka... déjame hacer...—dijo en un tono casi suplicante al que Shaka ni pudo ni quiso resistirse.

Tras unos minutos de muy intensa estimulación Aioria se paró por unos momentos. Le besó en la zona abdominal para volver a bajar donde sabía que a Shaka le daría mayor placer. Virgo mientras tanto hundía sus dedos en el cabello castaño del León y movía sus caderas.

—¿Podrías hacer algo por mí? —preguntó Aioria una vez que ambos retomaron una pequeña pausa. Shaka asintió con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se incorporaba para coger uno de los tarritos que había en la mesita de noche—. Me gustaría mucho que abrieras los ojos.  
>—¿Por qué?<br>—Porque son tan bonitos y... porque es una pena que casi siempre los mantengas cerrados... —le respondió con la voz entrecortada mientras se incorporaba.

Shaka también se incorporó y los abrió lentamente. Los dos estaban arrodillados encima de la cama, uno frente a otro.  
>Aioria le tomó de la mano, le vertió un poquito del líquido que había dentro del tarrito y le pidió que le acariciara mientras guiaba su mano al punto exacto. Cuando estuvo bien lubricado atrajo a Shaka besándolo de lleno en la boca, mientras que sus manos recorrían su espalda y era reciprocado. Aioria continuó bajándolas hasta que llegó al lugar correcto y comenzó a lubricarlo con el líquido que había usado anteriormente. Shaka temblaba anticipando lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir mientras Aioria le iba susurrando dulces palabras al oído.<p>

Cuando llegó el momento le tumbó de espaldas y le puso un par de almohadas en la parte baja de la espalda antes de separarle las piernas.  
>—Hazlo ya... —le dijo Shaka entrecortadamente.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

Aioria empezó a introducirse muy lentamente para que su compañero se acostumbrara a las sensaciones simultáneas de placer y dolor. Shaka no pudo reprimir un pequeño grito ni que un brillo intenso refulgiera en sus bellos ojos celestes pero siguió incitando a Aioria para que continuara.

—Sólo te dolerá un momento —le dijo con gran ternura en la voz mientras acariciaba su cuerpo para que la sensación de placer prevaleciera. Poco a poco, tal como Aioria le había prometido, el placer fue en aumento y Shaka se sintió transportado al paraíso por aquel magnífico amante que se movía más rápidamente dentro de su cuerpo hasta que no pudo contenerse más y dejó la evidencia sobre el abdomen de Aioria.

Aioria tampoco pudo controlarse por mucho más tiempo debido especialmente al oír los jadeos y gemidos de su amante. Shaka gritó esta vez gracias al placer que le provocaba aquel líquido tan cálido que estaba llenando su cuerpo. Cuando Aioria salió de él permanecieron largo tiempo abrazados contemplándose el uno al otro en silencio, de cuando en cuando se besaban y acariciaban; los dos tenían tanto que decirse pero finalmente el cansancio los venció y se durmieron sin soltarse el uno del otro.

Nada más salir el sol Shaka se despertó y contempló durante unos momentos al quinto guardián, quien no tardó en despertarse y en unir sus carnosos labios a los del rubio. También fue él quien rompió el silencio:  
>—Shaka, te quiero tanto.<br>—Aioria, yo también te quiero desde hace mucho, ¿qué te hacía pensar que no sentía nada por ti?  
>—Siempre parecías tan indiferente...<br>—Tal vez porque nunca creí que fuera posible sentir algo así por otra persona sin faltarle el respeto a las enseñanzas de Buda.  
>—Perdóname, nunca estuve seguro si yo te gustaba.<p>

Shaka le dirigió una mirada cargada de infinita ternura.  
>—Hay algo que me tiene intrigado... —le comentó con una voz más alegre y Shaka le dirigió una mirada interrogante—. ¿Qué dice la inscripción en la estatuilla que me regalaste?<br>—¿De verdad no lo sabes? —sonrió Shaka mirándole de reojo.  
>—No, no entiendo sánscrito.<br>—Eso ya me lo imaginaba, hombre, pero... ¿en todo este tiempo no se te ha ocurrido mirar la base? —le dijo a modo de respuesta mientras enarcaba una ceja y ponía una cara de exasperación exagerada.

Aioria vio una inscripción en griego que decía:_"La flor tardía es siempre la más hermosa". _Esta vez Aioria sí que comprendió el mensaje y le dio las gracias.  
>—De nada, hombre. Me alegro que te gustara —dijo Shaka con una sonrisa pintada en su bello rostro.<br>—Aunque mi parte favorita del regalo era y sigue siendo la nota que me dejaste antes de irte de viaje.  
>—¿La nota? —le preguntó un tanto intrigado.<br>—Aquella nota me hizo ver que sentías algo por mí y me devolvió la esperanza de poder conquistarte, la figurita lo confirmó —le dijo mientras revolvía algo que estaba dentro de una cajita oculta bajo la mesita de noche—.¡Se me olvidaba!, tengo algo para ti.

Shaka se quedó muy sorprendido al ver una miniatura de una muchacha que sostenía un cachorrito de león entre sus brazos.  
>—Es preciosa, ¿pero a qué viene esto?— preguntó Shaka al ver aquella bella figurita con la que Aioria había correspondido a su anterior regalo.<br>—¿No sabes qué día es hoy?  
>—¡Tengo que ir a ver al Patriarca! —respondió alarmado— ¡Shion se pondrá furioso si llego tarde!.<p>

Al verlo intentar levantarse para vestirse, el griego lo detuvo.  
>—¡Shaka, espera! Shion dijo que pospondría tu visita . Milo y Shura van a cumplir con nuestros encargos en los próximos tres días y tus alumnos estan ocupados en la India.<br>—¿Eh?, ¿por qué?  
>—¡Qué desmemoriado estás! Hoy es el 19 de septiembre.<br>—¿Y..?  
>—Pues que como todos sabemos que no te gustan las fiestas, los caballeros de oro decidimos hacer un esfuerzo en común y darte algo que quizás te gustara. No fue nada fácil, ¿sabes?<br>—Ahora entiendo porque nadie me dejó entrar a mi casa cuando llegué de viaje.

Aioria le explicó que Saga le contó que Afrodita y el caballero de Cáncer trajeron rosas del jardín de Piscis tras haber pasado varios días removiéndoles el veneno; Camus, con la ayuda de Hyoga, hizo las estatuillas de hielo; Milo y Shura cubrirían los turnos de ambos durante unos días; Dohko les regaló las túnicas de seda (lo del viaje a China no fue mas que una distracción). Saga y Kanon le decoraron la casa, las vasijas eran de Aioros; Aldebarán trajo los aceites perfumados. Mu fabricó la figurita de metal que Aioria le comisionó, se encargó de ayudar a los gemelos a organizar a los caballeros con sus tareas e hizo algunas modificaciones para mejorar su armadura.  
>—Entonces, ¿todos saben que hemos pasado la noche juntos?<br>—¿Y qué?—preguntó Aioria mientras se encogía de hombros—. El único que quizá sospeche algo es Mu y eso es sólo gracias a sus poderes psíquicos. Aries es un buen amigo nuestro y es una persona muy discreta, de todas formas, no creo que ninguno tenga el mal gusto de preguntar detalles "escabrosos"  
>—Tienes razón, además, los dos nos bastamos y sobramos para mandarlos a paseo si lo hacen. Así que... ¿qué más da que lo sepan? Yo no tengo nada de que avergonzarme— le contestó mientras acariciaba su rostro. Después le dirigió una mirada muy salaz y Shaka se colocó rápidamente sobre Aioria atrapándolo con su cuerpo— y cambiando de tema, mi querido gatito, tenemos tres días libres y hay que aprovecharlos...<br>— Feliz cumpleaños, Shaka de Virgo. —contestó Aioria entre risas.

FIN


End file.
